nelvanafandomcom-20200213-history
Malvaron
Malvaron is a main character of Mysticons. He is a young talented male astromancer who is stationed in the Palace. He becomes the Mysticons' new instructor on how to fully master and utilize their Mysticon abilities and weaponry to their very strongest. He is known to have romantic feelings for Arkayna and starts dating her after the destruction of Necrafa and the Spectral Dragon, in Episode 28. Personal Appearance Malvaron is a tall guy with brown skin and black hair. He wears a jacket and a shirt with the Astromancers symbol on the front of it. Personality Malvaron is a very loyal friend. He is patient with the Mysticons, often offering advice and guidance to the girls as their assigned mentor. Mystical Abilities * Magical Aura: '''As a mid-level Astromancer, his star magic is colored a light orange, the same as his aunt Geraldine Yaga, though at times it turns a dark purple when he uses high-level star magic. * '''Stellar Magic: Like his ambitious older sister, Malvaron is extremely strong and talented in the use of immensely powerful star magic used by the Astromancers on all various power-levels. He can cast a simple tracking spell to find people from a great distance, and erect a strong shield out of orange-colored energy for protection. * 'Object Creation: ' He cast a nonverbal spell to make up a formal green dress for Arkayna in the end of Episode Three, and eventually presented her with a red-orange flower he created for their very first date in Episode 28. He managed to create a snow-globe, in which he imprisoned his elder sister for her ambitious crimes against the realm. Appearances Season One *Sisters in Arms (debut appearance) * How to Train a Mysticon * The Coronation * The Mysticon Kid * An Eye for an Eye * Scourge of the Seven Skies * The Astromancer Job * A Walk in the Park * A Girl and Her Gumlump * Skies of Fire * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Clash of the Tridents * Gems of the Past * Quest of the Vexed * Through My Enemy's Eyes * The Prophecy Unleashed * Star-Crossed Sisters * The Edge of Two Morrows * Twin Stars Unite * The Dragon's Rage Season Two * The Mask * Save the Date! * Happily Never After * The Lost Scepter * Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart * The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night * The Princess and the Pirate * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind * Fear the Spectral Hand * Age of Dragons (final appearance) Appearances in Printed Media Chapter Books * The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon]] * The Stolen Magic Graphic Novels * Volume 1 * Volume * Volume * Volume Trivia * He is voiced by Mac Heywood, who also voiced Reginald Bane. * His magical aura is a light orange, same as his aunt's. At times, it changes to a dark whitish-purple when he is using top-level star magic. * He is left-handed, as revealed in "The Mask." * Romantic nicknames for him were "Malvy- Walvy" and "Malavaroonie" by the makeup blob Oozie Q. His starmate and girlfriend Arkayna calls his her "Mage-y Poo." Graphic Novels * His displays his skills to make pancakes for breakfast in order to do something nice for his troop of cosmoverse-saving warriors. * It is revealed that he likes doughnuts. Chapter Books * In The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon, it is shown that he likes the video game Realms Remembered V: Rite of the Blood Queen, in addition to Avatars of the Apocalypse. '' * He also informs the Mysticons about the true nature and more sinister motives of Adakite Flowstone and her history with the original Mysticons, particularly with Imani Firewing. He warns them about the "True Sight" spell. Quotes Season One * "Look out!" * "I'm one of the ancient morons. Name's Malvaron." * "We need to get the Dragon Disk!" * "Now I feel under-dressed." * "The realm is doomed." * "You're a legendary Mysticon now. If anyone has the power, it's you. And I know just who can help: the Astromancers." * "Cause I'm a natural. I got talent all your late night book-learning couldn't hope to match." * "You reached the Malvaron hotline for seriously disturbed sisters. How may I help you?" * "Thank you. And what in the realm is going on?" * "For the record, I would have made a great star mate." * "May the stars have mercy." * "That sphere is seriously enchanted and only Astromancers can break the spell." * "I'd like to help you save your parents. Are we good?" * Actually a little R&R would be nice. * Two words: Wax. Spell. * Whoa Whoa Whoa buddy be careful with those * Mixing potions is extremely dangerous it can lead into highly unpredictable results. * This is why you never mix potions. * And you no more breaking potions. * And to think the girls were exploring underwater without a care of the world. * "Don't be so sensitive. She's adorable when she's ruthless." * ''"I have a hard time picking up signals!!" * "Evil is not a good look for me." * "Did I mention I hate ''my sister?" * "Yeah. I don't do the whole study thing." * "My bad." * "I don't got firepower. But I got Beastie power." * "You thought the Codex could undo all ''this?" * "I wish it could, but Necrafa drained this thing." * "Us, no. But I know someone who can." * "Auntie Yaga, are you on the realm of Earth? You hate that place." * "I could really use some Auntie Yaga right about now." * "You should see me on a dragon." * "No dabbing." * "The ballistar!" * Aw, you called me your friend." * "You know, when you lit up the sky, I was scared I might lose you." Season Two * "Actually, not completely. Mama Calamari, they'll take pies to go. Nova's got one last quest for you." * "I can't wait. Ready for one last quest, Mysticons?" * "Tazma, let's put down our magic wands and talk about this, okay?" * "If you don't come out, Nova T's gonna destroy the lair, with all of us in it." * "Well, believe it or not, all my life I've always looked up to you. You're my big sister." * "For what its worth, Sis, I meant what I said back in the lair." * "Whoa, slow down. Where's the dragon fire?" * "It is not a date!!" * "Better than your escape plan." * "You let her escape!?" * "I enjoyed hanging out." * "And the Dragon Disk is back, Baby." * "Proxima, she has Necrafa's mask!" * "With starfire ink, from the Library of the Eternal Equinox." * "All right, girls. Get ready for an insane day. According to these charts, the dark star is about the intercept with the star of Gygax." * "A maleficent eclipse. It makes evil creatures stronger and whips them into a vicious frenzy." * "Whoa, whoa. Lotus Night is about peace and good will for all." * "Never heard of it." *"We don't need help." *"Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret this?" *"You did it. You saved the realm." Gallery Malvaron.jpg 5EFB98B3-7209-4D76-B325-AB9E627776EB.jpg|Malvaron & Arkayna's romance blooms more. 97073896-9E96-4437-9C56-5F22DFCA6FBC.jpg Giphy.gif|"The realm is doomed." Giphy (1).gif Videos Meet the Mysticons! MALVARON Saturdays @ 8 00AM on Nicktoons!|Young Royal Astromancer Category:Characters Category:Mysticons characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Cartoon characters Category:Characters with black hair